A Night To Remember
by rjjg14
Summary: Just a drabble of Artina going to prom together. Fluff. PLEASE R&R xD


**AN:** HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! It's been a **LONG** time since the last time I've published a story. hahaha Anyway, in this one, there's no Tike/Bartie happening, jsyk. =)) Anyway, I really hope y'all like this one. :D

Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Artina would still be together. JS. =))

* * *

><p>Artie was never a huge fan of proms. He never wanted to go to his own prom because he just might get sad and disappointed because he cannot dance unlike the other guys in McKinley High. But his thoughts changed when he and Tina started dating in sophomore year.<p>

Then junior year came, and prom was approaching. All of the kids in McKinley High were all ecstatic about the prom, especially Tina. Artie knew that Tina really wanted to go to the prom. "It was every girls dream to go to the prom along with their boyfriend", Tina said as they were discussing about it while they were hanging out at Artie's house one day.

"But what if I don't want-" Tina gave him a sharp look. "I mean, want to go to the prom with you. I really do. It's just that, I'm scared." He fidgeted with his gloves.

"Artie, I know that it's going to be hurtful to you to see the others dancing, while you're on your chair." Tina moved closer to him. "Artie, I know that you've always wanted to dance. And now this is your chance to live that dream. I know that you got really disappointed when you couldn't be my dance partner in glee club last year. But Artie, believe me..."

"Tina," Artie sighed. "But what if I accidentally wheeled over to their feet in the middle of the dance floor? They might get mad at me. Or maybe, what if they're gonna laugh at me, because I'm in this stupid chair."

"Are we going to argue over this again?" Tina frowned. "Artie, who cares if you're in that chair? That night is going to be _your_ night. It's gonna be _our_ night. And besides, I really want to go to the prom with you." She placed her head to his shoulders. "Artie, c'mon, do it for _me_, please? Please, babe? I'm begging youuuuu. _Pwease?_"

He shook his head. "You left me with no choice." He chuckled.

"You're going to the prom?" She grinned.

"What can I do? My baby said that I should go to the prom with her, and I don't want her to get mad at me." He laughed as he pinched her nose.

"YAY!" She burst into giggles. "I love you." She gave him a peck on the lips.

"Love you too." He grinned.

* * *

><p>His jaw literally dropped on the floor at the very moment he saw his girlfriend walking her way towards him when he picked her up on their house on the night of their prom. She really looked beautiful and stunning in the black and blue dress that Kurt and Mercedes picked for her. She really looked like a punk princess, as Artie said.<p>

As they were on their way to the prom, Artie noticed that Tina was looking a bit pale even though she was wearing make-up. "Hey, are you alright?" He inquired.

"Yeah, why'd you ask?"

"You look a bit sick. Are you sure you're alright?" He worried.

"As long as I'm with you, I'm gonna be alright." She smiled as she gripped his hands. "I'm okay, I'm just a bit...nervous." She said.

"Aww, my poor baby. Don't worry, I'm here." He grinned.

"I know." She smiled.

As they have reached the place, they saw Mercedes and Kurt, along with their dates. They all sat in one table, and enjoyed the rest of the program and the dinner. When the program has ended, the dj started playing, and everyone started to party in the middle of the dance floor.

"Hey Artie, wanna dance with us?" Kurt invited.

"Thanks, but maybe later." He smiled.

"How about you, Tina?" Mercedes asked.

"I'll just stay here with Artie." She giggled.

"Okay, you two lovebirds enjoy your night there, while my _boyfriend _and Iwill gonna paaaarty!" Kurt laughed as he dragged his boyfriend, Blaine, to the middle of the dance floor.

"Okay, you enjoy your night, guys." Mercedes said as she tagged along her date, which was her younger brother, to the dance floor.

"Oh those two." Tina said laughing.

"I know," Artie laughed. "Don't you wanna dance?"

"Nah, maybe later. I just wanna spend time with you." She said as she scooted near him and rested her head on his shoulders and intertwined their fingers. "Babe, can I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

"Uh, have you ever wondered that we would be like this? I mean, have you ever imagined us to be like..._this?"_ She asked.

"To be honest? Yes. You're my first: My first crush, my first love, my first kiss, my first girlfriend; and you're going to be my last." He took her head and faced her. "Tina, from the moment I met you, I already knew that you're the _one_. And since then, I've been planning to spend my whole life with you."

"Awww," Tina blushed. "Stop it, Artie. Maybe I'll get used to this."

"Well you should be." He grinned. "Coz I'm not planning to stop this."

She smiled and blushed as she gave him a peck on the lips. "I love you."

He gazed to her soft brown eyes before answering her, "I love you too, Tina. I love you more than you'll ever know. " Then he noticed that the dj started playing some slow tunes, "Tee, wanna dance now?"

"Sure." She smiled as she took the handlebars of his chair and wheeled him towards the dance floor.

As they've reached there, Tina sat on his lap and placed her arms around his neck as he started to sway his chair along to the beat of the music.

"I wish we could always be like this." Tina said as she buried her face to his chest.

"I know." He smiled, and then he started singing:

_Like a river flows,  
>Surely to the sea.<em>_  
><em>_Darling so it goes,  
>some things are meant to be.<em>

_Take my hand.__  
><em>_Take my whole life too.__  
><em>_For I, I can't help, falling in love with you._

_No I, I can't help, falling in love ... with...you.__  
><em>  
>As he sang the last line, he took her face by the chin, and gazed to her eyes. Then he realized, tears were forming from it. "Don't cry, babe. Please don't. You know I hate it when you cry." He said as he wiped away her tears.<p>

"I was just carried away by the song, babe. Don't worry." She chuckled.

"Good." He laughed.

"I wish this night would never end, babe." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head to his chest.

"Me too, babe." He said and kissed her head.

"Babe?" She asked.

"Hmm?" He replied while continuing swaying along to the music.

"Babe, promise me you won't leave me." She said while she was playing with his bowtie.

"Huh? Why would I leave you?" He raised an eyebrow. "And, why are we so emotional tonight?" He chuckled.

"Nothing. I don't know, actually." She laughed as she stood up from his lap. "I'm getting bored. Want to go outside?"

"Where?"

"Erm, in your car? I didn't bring mine obviously." She laughed.

"Oh yeah, totally forgot." He laughed.

She took the handlebars of his chair and wheeled him off to his car. "So, where do you want to go?" He asked her as she finished placing his chair on the compartment of the car.

"I dunno. Where do you want to take me?"

"Then why did you wanted to go out in the first place?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I guess I just want to spend more alone time with you." She smiled.

"Oh, wait, I know where we could go." He smiled as he started the car and pulled off the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" She inquired.

"Secret." He smirked.

"Artie?" She giggled.

"Just trust me. I'm sure you'll love the place." He smiled. It took them a few minutes to reach a small hill. There, you could really see the whole Lima.

"Wow Artie, it's so cool up here." Tina said as Artie parked the car on a vacant lot beside the road.

"My dad always takes me here whenever he and mom argue over something. We usually talk about _"serious"_ stuff whenever we go here." He laughed. "It's really nice here, don't you think?"

"Yeah," She nodded. "I'm so glad that your parents allowed you to use the car tonight."

"It's mine. I mean, they customized this one according to my needs, so I have the right to use it." He laughed. "Why'd you say that though?"

"Nothing, I just thought they wouldn't let you drive alone this late. Knowing your mom?" She chuckled.

"Yeah, but besides, I'm already old enough. And they know that I'm not going to ruin their trust, so yeah." Then he noticed that she was staring at him the whole time, like she was memorizing every feature of his face. "Hey," He said as his eyes met hers.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Huh? For what?" He suddenly wondered.

"For making this night special, for always being there for me, for loving me; for everything. Thank you, babe." She smiled as she pecked his lips. "I love you."

"Tina, what happened? Why? Is there something wrong?" He suddenly became worried about the way Tina was acting. She's really not like that; he knew that there was something bothering her.

"Nothing," she shrugged.

"Tina, I know there's something wrong. Tell me." He said.

"Nothing, I'm just really thankful that I have you." Then he noticed that a tear escaped from her eye.

"Tee," He gently wiped her eyes, "You know that I'm always here for you, no matter what. And you know that I love you so much, and I would do everything just to make you happy."

Tina nodded, "That's why I'm very lucky to have you."

"I know," He smiled. "I'm also lucky to have you too. I love you, boo."

"I love you too."

"No, I love you more." He chuckled.

"No, I. Love. You. Most." She smiled.

Then he noticed the time, "Oh my god, Tina, it's almost your curfew. C'mon, I'll take you home now."

"Oh yeah, okay." She smiled.

Their ride home was just silent; the only thing that you could hear was the radio and the sound of the engine. Both of them were just there, enjoying the company of each other. Occasionally, she would intertwine their fingers whenever the red light appears. By the time they reached in front of their house, Tina was already asleep.

"Tee," He tapped her on her shoulder. "Tee, wake up. We're already here."

"Hmm?" She opened her eyes. "Hi,"

"Hi," He smiled. "You awake now?"

"Yeah," She nodded. "Thanks for tonight, babe. Pick me up tomorrow? Let's eat breakfast together."

"Sure, pick you up at 8?" He asked.

"Sure." She smiled as she gave him a kiss, and went down the car. "Goodnight, Boo. Love you." She waived him goodbye as she entered her house.

Later that night, before he went to sleep, he got a text from Tina.

"_Hey, I know you were hesitant to take me to the prom at first, but I want to thank you for making this night very special to me. I really enjoyed it even though we ditched the prom early. HAHAHA And thank you for taking me to that place. I really enjoyed it. And for me, you were the best dancer tonight. xD_

_See you tomorrow! Sweet dreams! Love yoooooooooooooooooooou! :* 3_"

"_Aww, thanks boo. If it wasn't for you, this night wouldn't be special. And I really had a great time too. :)) Anyway, I'm getting sleepy. See u tmrw, Tee. Love you." _ He replied.

That night, he drifted away to sleep with a smile on his face. Because not only he knew that he made her happy, and that night became even more special because they were able to share it with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> The ending should be a bit sad, but then I realized, I should just stick with that one. LOL =))

**REVIEWS ARE LOOOOOOOVE. :D :))**


End file.
